


Sleeping with the Enemy

by Irlus



Category: Downton Abbey, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Disasters, F/M, FBAWTFT, FBAWTFT CROSSOVER, Forbidden Love, Newt scamander /reader, Newt scamander x Reader - Freeform, Newt/reader - Freeform, NewtXreader - Freeform, Wedding, hp Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: Being a Crawley was not an easy task, specially being the youngest of the sisters, and even more if you happened to be madly in love with the only man whose name is strictly forbidden to mention in the Abbey: A Scamander.
Relationships: Anna Bates/John Bates, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander/Reader, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Lay in Bed with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a series I had no intention to make, since I got inspiration for a quick crossover of Downton Abbey and FB, and here it is. The final part is practically ready and soon to be posted on this site. As an exclusive. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it just as much as I did writing it.

“Alright...again...'Papa we need to talk.' no no...” You practiced scared from behind the tall arch of the entrance for the eleventh time. Carson looked at you strangely, barely hearing the words you were whispering. Your hands couldn’t stop sweating, the nerves were eating you from inside out, and you certainly didn’t know how to tell your father, the Count of Grantham, that his youngest daughter was about to marry the youngest son of the Scamander family. 

Since the moment you received your letter to Hogwarts, you and your other sisters were told and instructed on who you were supposed to talk to, hang with, and even look at. And from a long bloodline of Ravenclaws you became the dark omen when the sorting hat placed you in Gryffindor, turning you into the black sheep of the family, the one who changed the fancy parties and other social encounters with the Malfoy’s and the Black’s for endless hours reading those divination books you loved so much. Not mentioning your skills for making potions and the dedication you gave to practicing defense charms for your class of defense against dark arts. 

It wasn’t until a few years later, at the end of your sixth year that you felt some fascination for the caring of magical creatures, specially dragons. And then some boy of the Hufflepuff house teamed up with you and even past the bed hour you two sneaked from the castle only to take a closer look to the dragons caged in the forbidden forest. It was a matter of time that such a good friendship blossomed into something stronger, something solid.

While Mary ended up married to a rich wizard, Edith working for the Daily Prophet, and Sybil married to a muggleborn, you accepted Newt’s offer, and both, against everybody’s will and regardless of the many differences between your family and his, began a trip around the world, clasifying creatures, as well as studying herbs and plants, and working on a book that would be useful for the wizarding community in a not-so-distant future. He became your source of inspiration, motivation and pushed you every day to give an extra, not mentioning this was what you loved the most of him. 

Your father insisted you should be settled now, and whereas your mother didn’t care that much which man you loved, your grandmother, The Dowager Countess was in fact the one with the very last word.

She knew about you and Newt, and tried all means to keep you tied to the castle, or at least keep you inside England, but every effort was useless. 

It turned that your great grandfather and Newt’s had their issues for silly unknown and unimportant reasons, regarding some lands that were supposed to be sold and bought but after a series of misunderstandings their friendship ended with the sole promise of not having any type of relationship whatsoever from there to eternity. Who would ever think that you would end up paired with his great grandson?

“Papa…we need to t-” but you cut your phrase when you noticed some voices down the library, Newt’s voice among them. You walked across the hall and crossed the entrance to meet your grandmother right in front of you. You felt your body freeze, like a hare in front of a wildcat. You knew that, by this time, she had been informed of everything. Robert and Newt were there too. You wanted to run and throw your arms around him but your man restrained himself from doing so.

The Countess sat straight on the red velvet sofa, hand clawed over her walking cane and a hard expression on her face. Her brow crooked and her lips wrinkled to one side, her signature of disagreement. 

“Are you seriously thinking of doing this?” Granny Violet shouted to you, hitting her cane on the carpeted floor.

“Mama.” Your father sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“She let the enemy in!”

“I assure you I am not th-”Newt talked but was shut up soon.

“How dare you to address to me, or any member of the Crawley family?”

“Granny, you don’t underst-” but you soon regreted saying that to your grandmother. The stern look on her face was enough to make you even step back a little. 

“You can’t forbid Y/N marry the man she loves.” Robert defended you, “Although I daresay I am not fully happy with this union.” 

Newt was in a corner looking at your dad, to the Countess and back at you. 

“Oh it feels great to see my son supports me at leas in this decision.”

“Mama, grandpapa had a silly quarrel with grandpa Scamader, sixty years ago!”

“They are not trustworthy!” She cut out.

You walked across the library and locked your hands with Newt’s. He limited to caress your face and not give any type of romantic display. As soon as you touched him you heard Granny Violet grunt and turned her head to other side.

“Robert, aren’t you going to do anything to save your daughter!”

Your dad looked at you two, Newt left your hands and stepped in front, you could have swornd his chest even heaved .

“I understand there are differences among us, but trust me, Mr. Crawley-”

“If you have the guts to speak and make a presence in this house at least address to him as you should!” The Countess spat angrily

Newt frowned, he started to be upset. He took a deep breath and continued speaking.

“I’m sorry, Lord Grantham, trust me. I swear to you and your family I will take care of Y/N with my life. I know I do not posses anything compared to your wealth, Merlin’s, I couldn’t even buy a ring for her.” He saw the Countess frown and grunt one more time, “but I will do anything to give her what she deserves.”

He paused for a moment. Your dad knew you were happy, but how to go against the word of his own mother?

“I think we can discuss this in other day.” Robert finished.

Newt undesrtood the message and with a bow and a quick kiss on your temple he left the castle.

You walked to the main entrance and catching his pace you jumped to his arms and gave him a kiss on his lips. Carson tried to hide the disgust, for he, just as your grandmother, thought the same about Mr. Scamander. 

“Love…we should be patient.” He encouraged you, his hands cupping yours.

You nodded, tears already pooling your eyes. “I know.”

"But this doesn't stop me from loving you. I'll fight for you. For our love." With a final kiss on your forehead he walked outsise and with a soft plop he deaparated.

You let the tears roll over your cheeks.

“Oh darling!” Your dad was there behind you and you leaned with hands on your face, emptying your furstration.

“Oh papa…!”

“Hush hush, Y/N,” He rubbed your back comforting you. “I just hope he can find a decent ring.”

You looked at him surprised, You smiled immediately when you saw him wink.  
"You do aprove! You do you do!" You cheered, hugging him tighter.

“Just…leave granny to me, right?”

Your chest released a considerable ammount of pain, opening to bright joy.

“thank you, thank you papa!” You clasped him tight enough to make him choke. 

You two stood there at the entrance, the cool air of September swirled with the very first leaves of Autumn. It would be hard to come up and tell your entire family that you were going to marry ‘the enemy’, and yes, maybe Granny would never speak to you, nor even consider your name on her last will, but at least you father approved the union. And being with Newt was the only thing that mattered.

“So it’s done. We are officially planning a fourth wedding.” 

Tomas, the second buttler, stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Lord Grantham’s words, and a evilish grin crooked from the corner of his lips. This was going to be a good gossip to spread downstairs with the service staff.


	2. To the Altar with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Newt Scamander are taking the big step and against everybody’s opinion you two are getting married. And the day has come at last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO the great day is finally happening.   
> I'll look forward to your comments and kudos, and stay tuned for another chapter.

“Hurry up, Daisy, we’re not waiting for the Emperor of China climb up his horse and come all the way up'ere. You’re a squib, not a crippled, Merlin’s beard!”  
The pale girl had a hard time ballancing the treats on her slender arms.  
“The trays are too heavy, Mrs. Pattmore!” Daisy huffed upset, “If Alfred could stop looking at that american Lady Queenie and come give me hand…”   
Alfred’s eyes almost popped out of place, “I’m not-”  
“Bloody hell, you better move those feet. You may have worked at the Ritz, young man, but right now Lady Y/N needs us for her big day, so…” she pointed at the trays full of biscuits and mini tarts, and as a soldier to his general, Alfred took them fast and disappeared from the kitchen with cheeks burning red.  
Mrs. Huges came down the stairs, her wand in hand. She dodged a small house elf when a maid squealed and tripped, a big tower of porcelain dishes she was carrying fell freely to the ground causing a loud scandal. Mrs. Huges swhished a quick ‘reparo’ and the plates came from shattered pieces to their whole state.  
“Be careful next time, child” she scolded with a stern look and went back to business.

“Mrs. Pattmore, have you seen Mr. Carson?”  
“Service door, he’s fetching the lamb legs, I think. And just in time. The oven is ready!” She yelled from the corner, sweat beads rolling over her peachy cheeks and he eyes on a bowl whisking vigorously some egg whites.  
Maids and house elves were running up and down the stairs, carrying tablecloths, flowers, all the necessary items to accomodate the grounds of the Abbey, where the reception of your wedding would take place.  
Downton gave the oportunity to unemployed wizards and witches, specially those who couldn’t finish, nor even start their education at Hogwarts, to have a second chance, and at least learn skills to make a living, all of this from the brilliant mind and the warm heart of your sister Sybil, supported by your stubborn temper. Of course you had house elves, but little by little, and in agreement with your parents, you set free many of them, and whereas many others were offered to retire, they insisted in staying. So the tasks were divided: some of them helped Mrs. Pattmore at the kitchen, some others were in charge of washing dishes, start the fireplaces, dust the furniture, turn lights on and off, and many other minor tasks.

By six in the morning, they had all guests rooms clean and ready, fires cracking inside the fireplaces, everything under the commands of Mr. Carson, who didn’t like to work along with house elves, but after years of serving the Crawleys he got used to be around them.

Tomas and a small group of young men were carrying a tent and with wands out they set it close to the underground hall that connected the kitchen to the gardens of the castle. Everybody was doing their assigned tasks to have everything ready before three p.m., the hour where you and Newt were going to arrive from the church as man and wife.

Who would have ever imagined that such a wedding would take place at Downton? Specially the Wedding of a Scamander and a Crawley.  
…

Your heart was pounding inside your chest. Nerves were eating you from inside out, your hands resting on your lap were so sweaty they had already damped the silk robe you were wearing. The day you had dreamed off all yor life was finally here. And it turned out to be way better than you have ever expected. Sat in front of the dresser with nails done and your makeup almost set, your eyes jumped from Queenie (who was doing your hair in a fabulous wavy look that you just simply couldn’t get) to Sybil, who had finished dressing up your lovely niece Sybie, and to your engagement ring, gleaming in dozens of colors.

During his last expedition, around Norway, Newt closed a deal to capture a dragon and take it out of a precious gems mine, and in return he was paid with any favor he wished. He came back home with a magestic silver ring, forged by goblins, with a hypnotizing nebula diamond of shifting colors, crowned with an intricate detail of ivies around the stone. Other than Newt’s eyes, this was the one thing you just couldn’t stop looking at.

Queenie, hearing your thoughts, giggled as she brushed a strand of your hair and pinned it with a bobby pin.  
“I now, me neither. It’s so pretty!”  
You smiled back at her. She and Tina had become you best friends in a very short time, you wished Tina had been there with you, but her new position at MACUSA held her over there, but it was for the best. The Magic Ministries of both USA and England were working together to locate and stop once and for all the evil forces of Grindelwald. Suddenly, your smile faded. What if anything happened and ou couldn’t be there to help your friend?  
“Oh no, dear.” Queenie made you look at her “She knows how to take care of herself. I know my sister. She might look weak from outside, but she is tough.”  
You crooked a smile from the corner of your lips, just as Newt used to do.

Three soft knocks at the door snapped you out of your thoughts and you saw from the mirror Anna coming in with your dress. Queenie, left the roller on top of the dresser and couldn’t supress a loud gasp.  
“Oh my… it’s…beautiful!” her swan neck twisted gracefully and her eyes widened in awe to the beautiful gown, a v-neck embroidered in silver thread, with pearl beads and cut cristals aroudn the edges of the skirt.

“Whenever you’re ready, mylady” Anna smiled at you, shaking the satin dress playfully.

…

“How do I look?” Newt straighten up his jacket, with shaky hands he fixed a bit his silver tie. Tom whistled swiping his eyes from top to bottom. Jacob looked at him with jaw dropped.  
“Just perfect. Oh…I almost forgot.” Tom drew out his wand and tapped Newt’s chest pocket two times, a second later a small brooch of a rose with golden edged petals formed over.  
“You…phew…woow” He shook his head, eyes round in awe, and his hands moving to all directions. For a second he imagined himself wearing a similar attire, for the day when he and Queenie could finally tie the knot, of course if she accepted his proposal. He let out a chuckle, but the happy face soon disappeared.  
“My friend, what’s wrong?” Newt asked concerned, placing his hand over his shoulder. Jacob took a second to reply as he scratched his temple.  
“I…I don’t know, man. I’m so happy for you, I mean it-it’s an honor you chose me but… It’s jus-I dunno-that I feell…this should be Theseus, not me.”

Newt’s face darkened when Jacob mentioned his brother’s name. As soon as his family heard of Newt’s fianceé, the shitstorm roared and as the time went by and his wedding day came closer, his entire family gave their backs to him. All of them: mother, father, his grandparents, who were the first ones in bearing the shame and accused Newt as a disgrace to the name Scamander. All of them except Theseus. He also wanted him to be there, however he also respected his parents’ word, and to keep the waters as calm as possible, he decided to step back and take no side in this battle, so his decision of choosing Jacob as his best man wouldn’t be easy to take back. In a very short time he got to appreciate him, and see that, more than just being a muggle, he saw in him a great person of golden heart and great skills that could have made him a unique wizard. 

What hurt the most was that he loved his family, his mother, his father, and of course his brother. What would'nt he give up to have them there in this, the most important day in his life.   
“Either way, you have us, Newt.” Branson added with a warm smile, his firm grip over Newt’s shoulder, “I’m so happy to have other brother in the family.” He didn’t need to be a legilimens to read Newt’s eyes to see what he felt, for he more than anyone understood what being misplaced felt like. It took him years and a hard way to fit inside the Crawleys, but he knew that somehow Newt Scamander would find his place around his new family just as he did.

Someone knocked from outside.  
“May I?” Robert’s voice echoed from the other side of the door, the metallic twist of the door announcing his entrance.  
“Sure.” Newt cleared his throat.  
Once he stepped into the guest room where his soon-to-be son in-law was, his eyes were struck with the intensity of past memories, when Matthew, may he rest in peace, married Mary, or when Tom talked to him straigh and asked for his blessing to take Sybil as his wife, then Edith and Herbert, after the bitter moments she’s been through. And now it was your turn.  
“I think he’s ready to go. What do you think?” Tom asked Robert who stood silent for a moment.  
“Of course he is.” He snapped. “Better we leave now. Rumor has it, the bride is almost ready. We don’t want you to see her before time, do we?”  
“Are you coming with us?” Newt asked to Lord Grantham.  
“No, I’ll take Y/N from here. Are you taking the girls with you, Tom?”  
“We'll meet Queenie and Sybil at the church. You two come with me.” Tom suggested. “I’ll take you to the church.”  
“Perfect. We’ll see you there.”  
“Lord Grantham, wait!” Everybody were walking to the door when Newt’s call made them stop.  
“May I have a word with you….alone?”  
Robert nodded, Tom and Jacob left the room waving his goodbyes.  
“What is it?” Robert looked at Newt, curious of what the man had to express.  
“I just want to say, thank you. I can say, utterly sure, that there won’t be a woman as beautiful, smart, and unique as Y/N, and you giving us your blessing means a lot.  
"I daresay I had my doubts before. After all, parents want nothing but the best to their children.”  
“I love Y/N more than I could have possibly ever imagined. I promise I will do so until I draw my last breath. Regardless of what my lastname holds, Lord Grantham.”  
Both smiled to one another, feeling a bit awkward.  
“I know our families have their differences, but let the past be in the past. Let us worry no more of that matter.” Robert reassured.  
“I know.” Newt sighed, his fingers played with the buttons of his jacket as he found a little peace of mind. “To be honest I don’t even know the full story of what our great grand parents hated each other.” He giggled.  
“Let it not startle you more, Newt.” Robert shook his head and furrowed his brows.  
The young wizard nodded with his ginger golden locks brushing his brows.  
And there was other awkward silence.  
“Well,” Robert extended his arm to the door, “let’s get this wedding done, shall we?”


	3. To the Altar with the Enemy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day when a Crawley and a Scamander tie their lives toghether has come at last…waht could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read it and edited some parts and, trust me, I get excited for this happening over and over again.   
> DOWNTON ABBEY IS THE BEST SHOW!
> 
> Comments and requests are higly appreciated. Don't be shy. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU, GUYS!

The date you picked to celebrate your union turned out to be a perfect one: cool fresh air from the country and the warmth of the Sun of early October floated in the air and filled the lungs with pure joy. Newt and Jacob were outside making some company to Tom who was smoking a cigarette in the meantime you arrived.  
"Tomas..." Newt broke the silence as he cracked his knuckles, trying to ease his nerves. "Do you remember the day you knew you fell in love with Sybil?"  
"oh....absolutely." He smile as he let the smoke of his cigarette vanish into the air. "She had bought an odd-looking dress and modeled it in front of her family. Lady Violet nearly suffers a stroke." The three men laughed.  
"What did the dress look like?" Jacob looked at Tom.  
"It was like a dress," the smoke came out chopped from his mouth, "but it wasn't a dress...more like a pair of pants, made out of teal and green satin."  
"She sounds like a bold woman, Tom." Jacob exclaimed.  
"Like you don't have any idea." He dragged the last of his cigarette and threw away the rest. "Tell me now, Newt, how did you know you fell in love with Y/N?"  
Newt smiled naturally, thinking of you gave him that kind of reaction.  
"We were together at Hogwarts, one day she stayed for the class of caring of Magical creatures and I was there feeding the thestrals, when she came with a notebook. She looked so adorable. Her H/C hair waved with the wind and it smelled like fresh apples. I came close and told her..." He paused the story when his eyes spotted the copper brown hair of two people he knew very well: his cousin Gerard and his mother, Aunt Agather, a short lady with a long face and ghost teal eyes, like those of a vulture. From all the members of his family opposing to their marraige, these two were a true pain in the ass.   
Jacob and Tom looked back and knew this was going to be awkward. Newt walked a few steps ahead and reached them before coming any closer to his friends.  
"What are you two doing here?" He mumbled.  
"Cousin Newt. We're here to rescue you." Gerard shouted in mockery with arms open, which called the attention of Tom, who disliked the man immediately.  
"I don't need you to rescue me. I know what I am doing." He whispered infuriated.  
"Well dear, it certainly looks you don't." his aunt spat. "We could manage this 'thing' of you rolling over the shit of your beasts, with no purpose in life, traveling the world, but this..."  
Newt took in a deep breath, keeping his rage under control, "If you thought you could come here and stop me...This is settled and I am marrying Y/N."  
"Is everything ok, here?" Tom backed him up, and Jacob pulled Newt's arm, leading him towards the entrance of the church.   
"This is not your business, mudblood." Aunt Agather bit back.  
"Excuse me?" Tom gripped his knuckles as he tried so hard not to snap and punch the lady in the face.  
"Hey don't talk to my friend in that way, ma'am." Jacob defended Tom, he knew by that point the meaning of that insult. The air begain to feel dense and soon there would be, if not a wand duell, fists flying to every direction.  
"Is this fat lad talking like that to my mother? Did you forget to put your muggle beast on a leash, Newton!?"  
Tom needed no more to keep restraining himself and gripped Gerard from the neck of his shirt and lifte him, even when he was a bit shorter than the cousin Scamander.  
"I SUGGEST YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"   
Gerard pushed Tom and punched him on the jaw, Newt drew out his wand but Gerard acted faster. He disarmed him but right before he casted any spell, Jacob kicked him and punched him hard enought to knock him out.  
Aunt Agather stood there horrified as she watched how his boy took a wack from her nephew and friends.   
"You bastard!" She drew her wand from her green robe but the spell bounced against an invisible shield. A voice from behind them yelled at the Scamander lady.  
"You better think twice if you dare to hurt my family, Agather." Tom and Newt gave no credit to what they were looking at: Lady Violet brandished her wand and disarmed the two undesirable Scamanders.   
"Wow, Violet...you still have the touch, do you?" Agather hissed sassily.  
"Woah...I never lost it, as a matter of fact. Should I, by the way, instruct your son on how to fight in a duelling like a real man? Didn't his father taught him as should?"  
"You know this is a mistake, Violet. I know you hate the idea of having us in your family as much as I hate having one of you in mine."  
"Well no one who wishes to harm my grand daughters' husbands, and his friend, gets to succeed and live to tell the tale."  
"Are those empty threats, Violet, like you always do?" Agather crooked her brow defiantly.  
"Do you really want to find out?" Lady Grantham twisted her wrist, ready to blast a spell.   
Agather grunted frustrated and glared at everyone. "You will regret this. Let's go, Gerard!" She helped her son stand up and grabbed him by the arm, walking away from the scene.  
"Tomas, dear, are you hurt?" Lady Violet came close, using her cane to walk steadily over the grassy ground. Soon her strong apprearance went back to that of an ellegant woman of manners and serenity. She slipped her wand back inside the pommel of her cane, the perfect way to disguise it.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. That bastard fights like a sissy." Tom laughed, wiping the blood from the corner of his lips.  
"Thank you, lady Grantham." Jacob said.  
"No. Thank you, Mr. Kowalski to stand up for my grandsons." Newt suppressed a gasp when he heard her calling him 'grandson'. "You possess such a chivalry and bravery. Perhaps you would have been a great Gryffindor."  
Jacob smiled, flattered by the compliment of Lady Violet. "pff....'s just nothing."  
"I think I heard Robert looking for you two. Why don't you go ahead? we catch you up later." Lady Violet addressed to Tom and understood what she mean. He took Jacob with him and left Newt and Violet alone.  
"Thank you so much for what you did, Lady Grantham."  
She waved and shook her head. "As for the effects of the ceremony about to occur, you may call me granny, dear."  
Newt stood there shocked, for the sudden change of mind of Lady Violet.  
"Yes, Mr. Scamander, you may wonder what happened." She spoke first. "You'll see, it is easy to face a stranger and fight for your convictions, but it is way more difficult to stand up against your own blood to be true to your heart. The only reason for a man to do such thing is because he is either mental, or madly in love."  
Newt stared at her, there, with no words to express, and probably looked like a fool. What Lady Grantham had done for him that day would be remembered from there to eternity. and definitely something you wouldn't belive in million years.   
"I know Y/N is in safe hands, my child." she patted his shoulder and he smiled, still not giving credit to such a kind gesture.  
"Now if you don't mind, please keep this our little secret. I can't imagine the fuzz Robert would make of it when he finds out I drew out my wand to protect a Scamander."  
He sealed his lips and did as throwing a key behind him. "Cross my heart, granny." He gave his elbow and she took it pleased, as they headed back to the church.  
"Good, let's take you back to your woman. She is about to arrive and she has to see you there, we don't want her to think you got cold feet, do we?"

. . . 

Your steps motioned gently down the stairs, as you tried to keep up the pace and wait for Sybil and Queenie who were holding the veil from the floor. The tender notes of the fragrant roses and lillacs of your bouquet soothed your nerves a little. This was it, the day you dreamed of all your life was happening finally, and what was best, with a man you not only loved but respected and admired.   
Newt Scamander had not just opened your eyes but taken you to other dimension full of adventures and knowledge, but above all respect and admiration for the life of smaller and bigger creatures who deserved to be treated as the fantastic beasts they were.   
"Where is Tom? Where is Jacob?" You asked in urge, your nerves betraying the speed of your words.  
"Breathe in, breathe out, darling. They have to be at the church already, I can't hear their thoughts." Queenie replied from behind. Her navy blue dress encased her just perfect, that left Alfred and the other footmen out of breath as they were standing there at the hall to farewell you.   
"Relax, little sister. Everything will turn out just fine, trust me." Sybil cheered you up.

"There she is. Robert look at her, she looks gorgeous!" Your mother, Lady Grantham, hid her excitement behind her hands. She was wearing a long v-neck purple dress with satin gloves up to her elbows, that highlighted her clear blue eyes. 

"How do I look?" You asked your parents, the knot in your throat revealing your urges to cry suppressed.   
Your father looked at you and like the sweetest pain he smiled with tears in his eyes, as he silently praised to be alive and see his youngest baby girl wed a man worthy of her.   
"Where did my baby go? What happened to her, Merlin's beard!" Your dad moaned with voice shattered in million pieces.  
You tried to hold your tears but it was pretty hard to do so, specially with all those memories of you running by the hallways, being chasen by Mrs. Huges reparing every vase broken, or the times you spent with your father, reading books of astrology and looking at the stars way up late.  
"Heavens...this is too much!" Queenie sobbed from upstairs, as she could hear the thoughts of all the present ones and she got nothing but happiness and nostalgia., too much for a warm heart like hers. She couldn't avoid the tears rolling free over her cheeks.

As you descended you could see the staff formed in a line, many people you grew up with and many other faces newer than others stood there to express their best wishes. You walked and one by one stretched your hand and thanked each one of them. Mrs. Pattmore hesitated in shaking hands, you knew she felt uncomfortable with you ready and fragrant, wearing your dress as a godess and her still with flour and dry eggwhites on her forearms, but you didn't care. You appreciated her like a member of the family and still like that gave her a tight hug.

"We are so happy to catch you and say our farewells here, m'lady. We all wish you the best." Mrs. Huges cupped your hands inside hers, you felt them rough and worn, results of her hard work and devotion to your family.  
"Thank you so much, all of you" You raised your voice. "But this isn't a farewell, you'll see me around more often than you think. You won't get rid of me that easily" Everybody craked up, even Mr. Carson, who was the only one with a hard expresion. You came close and gave him a tight hug.  
"You and Mr. Scamander will always be welcomed here, m'lady." He patted your shoulder.  
"Thank you, Carson. I...I seriously appreciate it. I know what you think of him...but be at peace. This I know, here" you tapped your chest, "that he is the right one."  
You gave him a last embrace.  
"I think, my lady, he is indeed the luckiest of men." You wanted to burst in tears but you held yourself. After all those years, Carson was like a second father to you, and to your sisters. He was there and saw you grow up and turn into beautiful women, sorted difficult times and celebrated many other good ones. You knew he meant what he said .  
"Shall we?" You father gave you his elbow and you took it with a rush of excitement inside your chest. You both got in the car and headed to the church, followed by your mother and sisters.

Carson walked outside to follow your car with his eyes untill you were lost under the hill.  
"The tables and the flowers are set, Mr. Carson. Food's ready and the band will get here anytime soon." Tomas stood next to the buttler, waiting for his next command.  
"Alright, Mr. Barrows. Go upstairs and fix Mr. Scamander and Mr. Kwalski's room. After that, I need you downstairs to accomodate the band players and make sure they feel comfortable enough."   
The mess upstairs wasn't big when he entered, and he praised that these people, specially the american, were not as sloppy and disorganized as he thought of them, moreover being a muggle.   
After he hanged some shirts and folded some pairs of pants he saw Mr. Scamander's travel case on the floor. He lifted it and noticed that one of the locks was open. He sat ont he bed and pressed it closed but it snapped again. After a couple of tries, it gave in and remained close.   
"What in seven hells are you doing with Mr. Scamander belongings, Mr. Barrows?" Carson gasped when he stepped inside and caught Tomas with the case on his lap.  
"The case was open. I jus closed it again. Mr. Scamander asked me to keep it shut at all cost."  
"And...was it open as you said?"  
"Just a smidge. It's not like he's got enchanted socks that will start dancing atop the table or kick everything out of their place, is it?"  
"I am not in the mood for jokes, Mr. Barrows, now please be ready to receive the jazz band. There's still a mountain of things to do."  
Carefully left the case under the bed and both men returned to their chores. After all it was just a thin silverline that was open. Nothin could slip out of it, whatever Mr. Scamander carried inside, could it?


	4. Married to the Enemy 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!
> 
> Part five coming soon. Thank you so much for your kudos and comments.  
> Feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The usual ride to the ceremony ended sooner than you had expected. The building was now in the reach of your eyes and then this vivid dream was now sinking deep into reality.

The many faces outside and inside the temple turned to see you, even if it was just a blurry white blob as you stayed inside the car.

You heard the engine stop completely and your nerves flew up to the roof. The tiara pinched your forehead, clasping the veil on the hair line in uncomfortable itch, and the thin line of sweat on your skin urged you to scratch your temples. 

You saw your parents coming closer, your dad offered his hand to help you climb off as he opened the door of the car. As soon as you stepped out, people showed how much they had expected this wedding. Ladies and couples awwed and smiled at you. Behind the veil you could see many known faces, all of them your friends and family

The thrill of the moment was barely containable as you gave a step closer to the stoned way, where you knew you’d meet your parents and the scarce group of maids of honor (Sybil and Queenie).

Your father steadied your hand when he perceived you were shaking. “I got you, darling.” he gripped your forearm and smiled to himself as he helped you climb off the car.

The pipe organ blew its melodious song, all the present ones stood up and turned to you and your father.

As you began your slow tread along the aisle, you wonderedwhat Newt would look like in his groom attire. Of course he would look beyond handsome and you prayed you wouldn’t faint or cry once you looked at him.

Newt heard the music playing and stood up, he looked back at you and he couldn’t contain the tears. Jacob stood there, his best man gripped his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

“She’s like a veela, Jacob, I swear.” Newt whispered mesmerized by your look.

“a-a what?”

The bright light of the outside made your veil glow like an aura; your shape fit just perfect on the a-shape dress, and the Crawley tiara glistening from under the veil gave the look of a halo.

You looked at Newt from under the veil and when your father lifted it, your heart nearly stopped. His dark gray suit with the silvery satin vest made his ginger curls pop even more, and his jade green eyes shone in what you could only describe as pure and genuine joy. He had his hands locked behind his back and the brightest smile on his face.

You locked your eyes with his and you could swear you felt this pure connection, as if you two could read each other’s mind, or sense each other’s heart.

Newt peaked from his bushy curls adn looked at your father, waiting for Lord Grantham to deliver your hand to him,

“oh right! sorry!” and so he did with a heavy heart and a rather sad look in his eyes, but full of joy witnessing his youngest daughter start a life with a man worthy of her.

Once he let you go and take your place before the altar, Robert walked back to the pew in front and sat with the rest. An thus the ceremony began.

Lady Violet clenched her jaw and leaned to Robert’s side.

“Well…we should better get rid of the curtains, don’t you think?”

Robert glanced confused, expecting a further explanation. “Mama?”

“why...haven’t you got used to the idea that you might hold no grandchild from Y/N but a beast? Imagine it: a baby dragon at the nursery, playing with Georgie, Sybbie, and Marygold. Burning the tapestries and eating the books of the library!”

“Mama, would you stop it!?” Robert rolled his eyes and shushed her.

She swayed her cane mischievously, a grin forming on her lips.

“Well….it’s just a supossition. ”

You stared at each other, an accomplice look in both of your eyes. Despite of all the problems, and against the opinions of your families, you two chose to fight for your love and keep going through hell. The ceremony began and you felt your stomach fluttering with butterflies. You were conscious that this was not the happy ending every girl dreamed of since they were kids. You were conscious that this was just the beginning of a life full of conflicts between your family and his, but also full of adventures and new lessons to learn by the side of the love of your life: Newt Scamander. And you two knew doing this was worth the further struggle.

His vows and yours were sworn. The ceremony ended soon for being the most important day of your lives. Perhaps the fact that a person witnessing their marriage gives them more time to process and pay closer attention to details, different from when a person is in fact getting married.

The rings, the blessings, eveything passed faster and it was both relieving and somehow sad. You wish it had lasted enough to grasp it full in your mind, but you were sure that Newt and your family would be the ones talking about it and remembering this forever.

Two hours ran like fifteen minutes, and with a short and definite “you may kiss the bride”, Newt leaned closer and shared your very first kiss as husband and wife, followed by loud cheers and claps from the guests.

Outside, more people joined the ceremony, and many of them carried presents, eager for you to accept them. Queenie and Sybil threw petals and butterflies from their wands while other guests and family showered you both in sparkles and other charms of protection and fortune. The small crowd demanded a kiss from you and you happily obligued. Newt pressed his lips on yours and leaned forward, making your foot slightly lift from the ground.

Your head felt light and you could swear you were floating. You could feel your feet like thin air as you treaded by the hand of Newt, who was just as excited and joyous as you.He would normally limit to some grins and fidgetting his thumbs from inside his pockets, but now the smile in his face could hardly be contained. His jade green eyes shone every time he looked at you and with every brief connection, he squeezed your hand in his. It was him reassuring that all would be fine, as long a you stood together.

* * *

The enginge of the car purred, motioning through the streets of the town. Many faces waved at you two, and many others whispered to their ears, and just as if you could actually hear them you knew what kind of gossip would be spread as you two headed to the abbey, although you didn’t feel offended nor surprised of what they migh be saying behind your back.

You didn’t worry for what they whispered, since that moment on, you and Newt were going to be the main course for whatever time people wished and it would be alright. You couls say you had your ‘happily ever after’.

“So…Mrs. Scamander…?” Newt apporached from his side of the back seat of the car, a playful smile on his face. You giggled and moved back, as he came closer until his face grazed yours. You heard your new title in his lips, tasting as if it were a rare sweet fruit. Finally, after sworn vows and the congratulations of your friends and family, you now were lawfully wedded man and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Scamander.

“Tell me…are you available tonight?” he grabbed your hand “There is a party I want to take you to but…” He leaned his head in fake disappointment, his copper curls falling in front, “…tss…I know you can’t…you are a married woman now. I hope, "He pecked your cheek every time he spoke, "your husband…don’t mind…if I…take you…just for…tonight…”

You giggled as you placed your hand on his chest and slowly pushed him back.

“Stop…your wife will see us.” you laughed following his lead. Then he levered himself on his hands, one in each of your sides, and kissed you deeply. You tangled your hands behind his neck and kissed him back as passionate as you wished. Just as you heard the car slow down you quickly straightened up and pretended you weren’t making out on the back seat of the car like a pair of teenagers.

Tomas opened the door of the car and received you with a rather nervous smile.

“Tomas….what’s wrong?” After years living practically together, you could read the rather forced smile he gets when Carson asks him to solve any problem he is not interested nor in the mood of doing it. He was hiding something.

“Everything is perfect, Lady Y/N...ther’s noth-“Before he could excuse himself you heard noises inside the hall, mostly metallic clinkings and screams. Newt snapped to the abbey “the creatures” he whispered to himself and darted inside, you jogging after him.

Staff members and house elves were all given into panic, they were running to all directions, Mrs. Pattmore’s shoutings could be heard from downstairs, Carson was heading up and downstairs with wand in hand but he stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the hall when he saw you and Newt arrive from the church.

“Merlin’s beard, you are here!”

“Carson, what is going on?” you walked in closer.

“Watch out!” Newt hooked his arms around your waist and pulled your back as he placed you behind him. The chandellier fell from the ceiling and a considerable ammount of crystals were missing. Newt knelt and brushed it with his fingers, he didn’t need to guess who or what was behind this.

“Niffler!” he gritted his teeth.

“Have you seen Sybbie?” Tomas yelled, Sybil was a few steps behind him, looking at all directions.

“We got home and she is missing!” Your sister huffed with hands on her forehead, trying to be calmed.

“There is a poltergeist in the kitchens!” Carson huffed, tired of running all around the mansion.

“Poltergeist?” you asked puzzled.

“The pots, the dishes….everything is flying…the food’s been missing!” You looked back at Newt and there was dread in his eyes. “Darling...?” you reached his hands, “the obsc-?” Newt denied it immediately “if it were, the abbey would be destroyed and several would be dead.”

Your sister shook in her place. “...dead?”

You sighed in relief “then...the swooping evil?”

Newt denied “He feasts on brains.”

Carson nearly fainted and Tom’s eyes almost popped out at the ‘feasts on brains’ as you two kept discussing the possible creatures.

“Alright, Tom, I’ll find Sybbie. Please go outside and help us receive the guests. Carson, stay here and help my husband. I’ll take the kitchens...”

You rolledthe hems of your dress and pulled the veil off your head.”...or whatever is down there.”

Things just got serious. You drew out your wand like a tempered steel sword and headed down the kitchens.

“Y/N wait!” Tom stopped you. “I’ll go wih you.”

“No, I cannot let that happen. We don’t know what’s on the loose and you are not used to this. You might compromise Sybbie and the safety of the rest. Listen, I need you to trust us. We’ll find Sybbie. Take my sister outside. I’ll let you know when we find her.”

“Y/N!” Newt yelled, “be careful.”

You nodded. “I will…you too, love!”

You walked down the stairs that led to the kitchens when your little niece popped from a service door and stopped you.

“Aunt Y/N!”

“Darling, are you ok? are you hurt?” You knelt and checked her for scratches or any other sign of damage but she seemed to be fine.

“There is a monkey in the house!” Sybbie cheered with tiny fists in the air. You knew this had happened because of Newt’s old case and that treacherous lock that always snaps open. You had an idea of the creatures that might have escaped, and remembered every single habitat inside the case but none of them held any monkeys.

“Is that so? Darling, now I have to take you with mommy and stay safe, you can tell her about the monkey if you like.” You brushed the hair off the face of your niece, “There are beasts on the loose, and a poltergeist in the kitchens. I don’t want anything bad happen to you, got it?” You stood up and gripped her tiny hand, but before you apparated she said soemething that forced you stop and listen.

“But Aunt Y/N it’s not a poltergeist. It’s a monkey, I saw it play with Mrs. Pattmore’s pots.”

You looked back to your niece. After you pieced the puzzle you realized what was downstairs: _Dougal_. You didn’t need that much to conclude to it, but what left you stunned is that Sybbie was able to see it, even when it turned invisible. You knelt in front of Sybbie. You knew your sister would kill you if she knew what you had planned to do with her daughter but she was going to be of great help.

“Sybbie, darling…what would you say If I invite you to chase that…monkey you said you saw?”

The little girl cheered but you quickly shushed her with a finger over your lips.

“But you have to promise you will do as I say ok? Rememeber auntie Y/N knows how to take care of beasts, right?”

The girl nodded and both of you made your way to the kitchens with wand ready.

“ ...not a beast, auntie Y/N. It’s s monkey!”

* * *

“Mr. Scamander…Mr. Scamander, sir…” Daisy huffed as she ran through the hallway. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were about to pop from her head.

Newt turned and grabbed her from the shoulders, she would likely pass out. “Thers….There’s a tiger in the laundry closet.”

He knew it wasn’t a tiger. Moving as fast as he could, he went straight to the room where the nundu was. He opened the door and found it playing with the towels, under a dozen of white bedsheets. He swished his wand and the case danced towards him.

“It would be better if you step back, Ms. Daisy.” Newt suggested to the maid, who recovered the color in her cheeks as soon as the magizoologyst spoke.

Newt opened the case and carefully walked towards the nundu, which had the head buried in cotton sheets and the tail wiggling playfully. Daisy gasped and Newt sprang over the nundu and with a loud 'swoop’ the beast got sucked by the case, taking maybe one or two blankets wih it.

“One on the case…let’s see how many more to go!”

* * *

You walked down to the kitchens, holding firmly the little hand of Sybbie. Although the commontion had stopped and everybody left, the aftermath lay spread all over the floor in a messy mix of meringue and crushed biscuits. The air smelled like burnt cake and tomato soup, many plates lay shattered on the floor, and the room of the silverware looked as if a thief entered and took what he could and ran away _._

 _...Niffler_ You rolled your eyes. “Now, dear, do you see…the monkey down here?” you asked your niece.

Sybbie looked around and shook her head.

You entered the staff dining room. Empty.

“Ok, if you see it, you have to ring this bell.” A string appeared from your wand and tied itselfconjured from the service bell of your room to your niece’s tiny wrist. “Got it?”

She nodded and wandered around the rooms.

You roamed the office of Mr. Carson, keeping your eyes as open as you could, but you knew it was going to be hard. The only one who could see Dougal was Sybbie, and that was something that left you thinking why she had this gift and if it was something running in the family or just a special ability of hers.

The bell ran and your bubble of thoughts popped. You jogged to the place and stopped at the threshold when you heard your niece giggling and running after a floating cupcake.

You swished your wand and a tiny spark flew upstairs looking for Newt. In less than two seconds he apparated and you placed your finger over your lips.

He leaned his ginger head over the threshold and he just could’t believe what he witnessed before his eyes.

“Can…she…?”

you nodded to your husband.

“Go slowly” you mumbled, your hands pointed to the floating cupcake, “I’ll get it and you open the case, alright?” You guided with your fingers and Newt nodded in agreement. Both you and he walked steadily towards your niece who was still giggling and spinning around her spot. You had your wand ready and Newt had his fingers on the lock, about to click it open. Then Dougal became visible. You two stood still.

“Sybbie, dear….would you bring the monkey to us….please?” You held your breath.

Your niece grabbed the hand of Dougal and walked slowly towards you.

“that’s it dear…now…give the monkey to Uncle Newt, would you?”

Dougal looked at your husband, a thin smile drawn on its face. It stretched its arms towards him and Newt secured him. In a swift movement he sneaked him inside the case, and both of you released a satisfactory sigh.

“Love…Niffler.” He glanced at the scavenged cabinet of silverware.

“Yeah…I know. But first, let’s take Sybbie upstairs. Tom and Sybil must be worried sick. Are all the creatures locked?”

Newt asented.

“I know the way upstairs!” Sybbie letf it clear. You went after her and followed her to the hallway that connected the service staircase to the main hall. Luckily, Tom was there and he carried his daughter in his arms and headed outside.

“How are we going to get Niffler?”

Newt looked around, “we need to lure it to come to open ground.” He thought of the silverware pantry and grunted ashamed. That little pest could be one of the smallest of his creatures but sure it could unleash chaos.

You tapped the hardwood floor, putting your brains to work on a plan. You couldn’t stop twisting your wedding band and engagement ring when the voice of your head gave you the answer.

As if you had felt the pinch of a thorn, your eyes widened in surprise.

“...love?” He waited for your to speak, and it was going to be a good plan, but not one that he would approve.

You kept twisting your engagement ring and confidently you slided it off your finger,

“I got and idea.”


End file.
